


Better

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Trans!Scott, genderqueer!kira, scira - Freeform, transmasculine!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes out to Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> This is a really short fic I wrote for the Trans Wolf Network's exchange thing. I had something longer planned/written, but I decided that I like this better.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone, so blame any weird things on that.

Scott sat on the edge of Kira's bed, his hands trembling like a baby bird. His voice was stuck in the back of his throat and his lips felt like they'd been glued together. Kira's warm, dark eyes were watching him patiently, not rushing him or telling him to "just spit it out already," like the last time he'd tried this.

"What if I tell you one of _my_ secrets first?" Kira suggested, gently laying a hand on Scott's shoulder. He nodded and Kira continued, "I don't identify as female." Scott looked up at Kira, trying to disguise the shock he knew was evident on his face. "I'm kind of in between -" sie broke off. "Wait, that's not really accurate. It changes," sie clarified, "sometimes I feel more feminine and sometimes I feel more masculine. I'm kinda bad at describing it."

"No," Scott said, his voice becoming unstuck. "I..." he hesitated, but Kira smiled at him kindly and that gave him all the confidence he needed. "I'm transgender," it came out like a sigh and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm a guy."

Kira wrapped hir arms around his shoulders and he felt tears of relief slip down his cheeks. He'd been so nervous, mostly because he didn't want to lose Kira. Sie was one of the best friends he had and he was afraid sie would take it the same way Stiles did - which was not well at all.

But Kira was not Stiles. There was no comparison, especially when sie pulled away, hir hands still on his shoulders and said, "Now, let's order pizza. Hawaiian?"

Scott smiled and nodded, tears still brimming his eyes. It wasn't the reaction he'd been anticipating, it was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
